The Eighth Maiden: Lanya de Huit's Murderous Love
by BuiltLikeTowers
Summary: Every Rozen Maiden Doll wants to meet Father- but do all of them wish to kill him? The forgotten Eighth doll, Lanya, is determined to become Alice, so she can murder Rozen. Why did Father abandon her? Help Shinku and the others unlock the mystery to Lanya
1. Chapter 1: Crack in the Window

"Oh, Detective Kun-Kun, who could the culprit be?"

"Why, it's none other than you, Mr. Walrus!"

"Ah, how did you know, Kun-Kun?"

"Kun-Kun is a genius!" cries Shinku, the 5th Rozen Maiden doll, from the couch.

"Yeah," says Suiseiseki, the 3rd Rozen Maiden doll, "He sure is. Right, Souseiseki?"

The lifeless body of Suiseiseki's younger twin sister, Souseiseki, sat upright on a chair, next to the also lifeless Hina Ichigo, the 6th doll of the Rozen Maidens. Both of these dolls had their Rosa Mysticas stolen by Suigintou, the 1st doll, as well as the only one that Father didn't complete.

"It'll be fine, y'know?" Kanaria, the 2nd doll, proclaims. "We'll find Suigintou and get their Rosa Mysticas back, ya' hear?"

"Come now," Shinku interrupts. "It's time for tea. Jun, bring us our tea, now. And make sure it's hot this time."

"Yeah, puny human!" Suiseiseki yelled in a taunting manner.

"Why, you rotten little doll! Why can't you get tea yourselves?" I scream back. I am Jun Sakurada, the boy who's been taking care of these rotten little dolls since Shinku came crashing through my window.

"Fine. Here's your tea." "Thank you, Jun." at least Shinku has manners.

"Okay, Kun-Kun's over, now go upstairs." "Why?" Kanaria asks.

"Because," I start, "Because Nori has a show she likes to-" "AHHH!" Kanaria screams. "What? What is it?"

"My violin! It's missing! Suiseiseki, did you take it again?"

"No, I did not! Well, not this time, anyways.."

"Well, then, where is it?"

Just then, something came crashing through the window, and this time it wan't a doll case. It was… Kanaria's violin! Why was it outside? Through the shattered glass, a figure began to appear. Her hair was white, her eyes extremely black , like glistening marbles. White roses hung from the skirt of her dress and the long drooping ends of her sleeves. Thatched to her neck on a short chain was an emblem of some sort. It looked like a man, with long blowing hair falling out of a tied back ponytail. I heard Shinku gasp. Then I remembered, that must be like the brooch that Suigintou destroyed eras ago. But, wait- why does this girl have something of Father's?

"My violin!" Kanaria shouts, "I missed you so much! Hey, you, why did you have my violin? How'd you get it?"

This mysterious girl steps down from the window sill and lightly sits down on the farthest chair and puts her hands in her lap. "That," she speaks, her voice bittersweet, "is something I do _not _have to tell you. Now, tell me, green girl," she points to Suiseiseki with a long slender finger. " who on Earth are you?"

"Who am I?" Suiseiseki pokes her shoulder, "Just who are you, you freak?"

"Well, I," she crosses her legs and rests her elbow on the chair. With her head in her hand, she meekly states," The Eighth Doll of the Rozen Maiden, Lanya de Huit. And I will become Alice, so I can see Father and-"

"Wait, Lanya, the Alice Game is-"

"So I can kill him for forgetting I existed."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2: Forgetfulness Nori?

"What?" I said, "Why would you want to kill him?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Lanya says. "He made me and then forgot about me. He didn't even have the effort to put this necklace on me. I found it on his worktable next to me and put it on myself."

"Do you have a Rosa Mystica?" asks Shinku. "Yes, I do. Now, I'm very hungry, so when will the tea be served?" Shinku's eyes brightened.

"You have tea time, too?"

"Why of coarse I do! It's a ritual I've followed for eras!"Lanya exclaims. "I've been around the world and back, and I've collected all types of teas! Look! Here's French breakfast tea!"

"Amazing! How did you find it?" "Well, I _did_ go all over the world and back."

"Outstanding!"

"Listen to them," Soiseiseki starts, "Tea this, tea that! What's with some ordinary black tea? It's pointless really-"

"And here's some strawberry tea bags I stumbled upon in Britain. Lovely country, by the way."

"Oh my goodness! I so want to try that, puny doll- I mean, Lanya!"

"Well, of the subject of frikin' tea," I break in,"Nori's about to come home and if she sees this huge mess, she'll freak! So clean it up or I'll-"

The phone suddenly rang. Shinku went to the counter and picked it up. "Hello? Sakurada residence."

"You rotten doll! You don't just pick up someone's phone!"

"Shh. Quiet Jun. I'm on the phone."

"Why you-"

"Yes. I got it. Thank you for notifying us. Yes. Goodbye."

"Who was it?"

"It was the hospital. Nori was hit by a car on her way home. We must go to the hospital immediately."

"No." "What?"

"You all stay and keep an eye on the newcomer. I'll call Tomoe and we'll go together."

"Fine. Godd luck, Jun."

"Thanks. I'm off!"


End file.
